UNA VIDA
by rotten.dragon
Summary: por hacerte el héroe ellos sufrirán las consecuencias de tus errores


Capitulo 1

El comienzo del desastre

*una vida, una sola palabra que puede definir todo lo que has pasado, es triste que esto acabe de esta forma, pero era de esperarse tu metiste tus narices más de los que debiste y ahora no volverás a ver sus rostros aquellos que te dieron confianza, pero no te culpes esto era inevitable solo lo estabas postergando*

*dipper trataba de moverse para evitar el golpe, pero no podía ya era tarde no podría escapar, lo había perdido todo por su curiosidad ahora el mundo estaba muerto y él se había quedado sin esperanzas, todo había sido tan rápido para el que no logro defenderse de lo que iba a pasar, el hizo un error, encarcelo al núcleo de la estrella del caos y ahora sus hermanos están al mando de la dimensión solo les falta liberar al líder…Bill cipher*

Dipper: Mabel….tuvo razón debí alejarme y no ser el héroe esta ocasión pues solo tengo una vida que es fácil de perder en una tontería, perdónenme… no logre escapar de este destino y no logre salvar los suyos *el chico de alborotado cabello ya hacia tirado en el bosque desangrándose mientras una lagrima recorría sus mejillas, alza una mano al cielo rojizo imaginando a su hermana tomando su mano todo acabaría pero su alma no podría descansar jamás*

*una gran mano caía del cielo con una fuerza impresionante con el solo propósito de aplastar al pequeño humano que se había metido en los planes equivocados, todo era el fin y sin esperar más la mano lo aplasto dejando un gran hueco en la tierra deshaciéndose del salvador de Gravity Falls…

*3 semanas antes*

Mabel: dipper! Cada año llegamos tarde! ¿No podríamos llegar una sola vez a tiempo? *gritaba la chica de cabello esponjado y largo con su típica expresión alegre y enérgica*

Dipper: ¡por última vez no llegaremos tarde! *refunfuñaba el castaño ante el regaño de su hermana* además vamos adelantados por 1 día así que relájate y baja tu maleta para subirla de una vez al auto *traba de subir una maleta en la cajuela del pequeño auto haciendo algunos esfuerzos mayores que lo hacían sudar*

Mabel: ¿esta bien y después nos podemos ir? *con una cara de perrito y manos suplicantes se acerca al chico que ahora ya estaba frustrado por no poder subir la maleta*

Dipper: ¡de acuerdo! Pero deja de hacer mi vida más miserable de lo que es ahora *aquella frustración había acabado con su paciencia tirando la maleta al suelo y gritando varias maldiciones hacia la maleta*

Mabel:*al ver aquella escena de caos e ira decidió mejor ir por su maleta y no estar en ese huracán de malas palabras* de acuerdo Dip voy por mi maleta!

Dipper:por favor solo entra en la cajuela y no me hagas sentir mal hoy es un dia especial para Mabel y no quiero que arruines esto *le hablaba a la maleta lo cual se sentía realmente idiota por hablarle a un objeto inanimado pero eso hacia calmar su terrible ira, después de unos minutos de meditación y reflexión volvió a intentar meter la maleta*vamos…*hace una gran fuerza logrando meter su maleta a la cajuela* lo logre! Después de 3 horas al fin logre que te metieras ohh estoy tan feliz *derrama una lagrima pues se había sentido presionado desde el día anterior*

Mabel: ¡aquí está mi maleta! *saca una enorme maleta de color rosa que contenía su ropa y demasiados suéteres*

Dipper:*al ver aquella gran maleta su felicidad cambia de nuevo a frustración, para evitar tanto esfuerzo de meter esa maleta a la cajuela decide mejor colocarla en el asiento trasero*ya está todo listo nos podemos ir ya

Mabel: a GRAVITY FALLS! *con felicidad levanta su puño al cielo*

Dipper:*da un gran suspiro que lo logra relajar pues el esfuerzo había acabado y las vacaciones de verano habían comenzado* a GRAVITY FALLS! *alza también su puño dándole a su hermana una gran sonrisa*

Mabel: ese es mi dip! ¡Ahora larguémonos de este lugar! ¡Que es hora de viajar! *se pone unos lentes oscuros y sentándose en pose swag* un momento! Dipper olvide algo por favor espérame *la chica se va corriendo a la casa con algo de preocupación*

Dipper: y luego dice que es mi culpa del porque llegamos tarde *entra al auto con tranquilidad esperando a su gemela*

Mabel: ¡ya estamos aquí! *traía con una correa a waddles su enorme cerdo ganador de varias ferias y regaños de parte de sus padres y de dipper*

Dipper: ¿enserio lo vas a traer? Es demasiado grande para el auto…

Mabel: ¡oh vamos una vez vi que en un auto pequeño traían a un caballo, y si ese caballo cupo waddles también podrá! ¡Vamos waddles! *el gran cerdo entraba al auto de los hermanos pines con dificultad pues su peso y su gran tamaño hacia que el trabajo fuera complicado, después de 10 minutos logro entrar e recostarse en el asiento y parte de la maleta de Mabel* ese es mi waddles ahora si vámonos!

Dipper: espero y estés cómodo haya atrás waddles que este será un largo camino a gravity falls *da una sonrisa de lado mirando al gran cerdo el cual le respondía con una sonrisa y un oink oink*

*era la hora de viajar para los hermanos pines pues ya era una tradición ir a gravity falls cuando eran vacaciones de verano, pero esta vez no podrían regresar a casa pero ellos no estaban conscientes de esto*

Fin del capitulo

Dib: ¡porque rotten por qué! ¡Ellos eran tan felices!

Yop: oh vamos ya lo superaras


End file.
